hexanefandomcom-20200215-history
Lars Demois
Lars Demois is one of the main characters of Hexane. The name Lars was suggested by forum user AquaScalemate. This makes AquaScalemate the single most important and best contributor to Hexane. His web browser is Mummu, and his Mythological Role is the Heir of Time. Biography Lars was raised by his Sis, genetically his mother, on an outpost located on an island, which was part of an archipelago, a fair distance from the Iberian Peninsula. They also owned a dog named Doghearst, who died six years prior to the events of Hexane. As Lars grew up, he developed an interest in lost cities, being particularly obsessed about the lost city of Atlantis. Lars ended up studying Atlantis throughout his life, and by the start of Hexane believes he has found it. Before Hexane he also went out and broke up with both Dell and Erin. At the start of Hexane, Lars is pestered to play Sburb by Emmy. His entry was delayed, partially by Emmy's power going out and partially by her grandma. However, he is successfully able to connect and start playing. They end up prototyping his kernelsprite with both a Mythbusters poster and Doghearst's corpse pre-entry, and Lars then alchemizes his cruxite artifact and enters the Medium. At the Land of Sky and Temples, Lars works to kill underlings with Spritehearst. He used the grist to make a bunch of cool items, including one that lets him hop to random timelines. He uses it and ends up hopping to a timeline where Mack has brutally murdered him. After stealing the Alt Lars's outfit, he flees the timeline. Back in the alpha timeline, Lars is badgered by pleads from Nina, Kroblanco, and Qamarkino to talk to Erin, which he is reluctant to do after their breakup. However, the phoenixes are desperate to save Erin from the meteors, so they get Laraminia to use her powers to make Lars unnaturally happy. Meanwhile, Alternate Future Mack brings alternate Lars's dead corpse to the alpha timeline, and the corpse ends up being prototyped with Emmy's sprite. Emmy sends Larssprite to Lars to help him get Erin into the Medium, and he immediately departs for LOSAT. Upon arrival, he finds the insanely happy Lars and explains the situation. Lars happily complies to helping get Erin in the Medium, however, he does not have the server copy of Sburb yet. Larssprite starts trying to deal with that while Lars gets Kroblanco's help to go off and explore his land. Soon, his happiness wore off, and he goes back to his house, making Larssprite get a seperate Pesterchum account. Soon, Lars enters his first gate, arriving at a transportalizer to the ectobiology lab. he gets a swankin' new outfit and successfully ecto-births all six kids and their guardians. Around this time, Larssprite has gotten the game and is ready to connect to Erin, however, only alpha Lars is allowed to be her server. After receiving a desperate message from Erin to hurry up, he leaves the ectobiology lab. After using his time sense to see Erin die in a doomed timeline, Lars finally gets off his ass and places the necessary machinery in Erin's house, allowing her to enter. He and Larssprite are worried about Alternate Future Mack, now prototyped with Erin's sprite, but calm down after seeing Erin's cool land. He goes off to explore his own land some more, feeling stressed out from all that's happening, as well as bummed about the loss of Atlantis. He happens upon a hog village, and one of the hogs there tells him he could discover LOSAT's lost cities instead. An especially scholarly hog offers to translate a tome regarding these cities. He works on Erin's house and witnesses an alternate Lars's death while waiting, and once the translation is finished, he sets off to explore. He solves numerous puzzles at various places in the planet before finally revealing a lost city. While exploring the lost city, he gets a message from Nina asking for picture of the glyphs. Lars agrees to look for more glyphs to help Nina discover the secrets of the Drow Pimp. Soon, he and Nina realize that to find out everything they need to meet with Lars's Denizen, Mummu. Lars goes to Mummu's lair where he is united with Nina. There, they encounter Mummu, who gives Lars a Choice, and tells him how to defeat an Id. Afterwards, Lars feels kind of shaken up about what he has to do so he has a big long feelings jam with Kroblanco, where at the end Kroblanco suggests they go on a date :O !! He later goes to Skaia to meet up with the rest of the team to confront the Drow Pimp. He is killed by the Drow Pimp along with Nina, Dell, and Erin, but after being blown to his Quest Slab by Mack, he ascends to God Tier and succeeds in helping everyone defeat the Drow Pimp for good. He then goes into the Lotus Capsule, and emerges on Earth in the year 2931, during the battle that the DoS crew is having against DD. He pauses DD in time, and then bestows the Bloody Hell to 0001, who uses it to finish off DD. Lars then goes into the Ultiera transportalizer in the Frog Temple, and rejoins the kids. A year later, after the phoenixes have entered the session, he has become boyfriends with Kroblanco, and given him his spearkind specibus. Personality and Traits Powers As an Heir of Time, Lars is bestowed with a number of Time-related abilities. *After alchemizing the Stifled Sneeze, it allows him to hop to a random point in a random timeline. However, anyone with the Stifled Sneeze has the power to do this, demonstrated when Alternate Future Mack arrived in the alpha timeline. *He has been shown to possess an innate sense of timelines, which allow him to view what happened in alternate timelines. He used this to view Larssprite and Macksprite's timeline and witness Erin's death, which motivated him to get over their breakup. *After ascending to God Tier, he is able to use his Time powers to pause foes in time. He uses this to pause the Drow Pimp in time after they exorcised him, and to pause DD on post-apocalypse Earth. Alternate Lars' Alternate Future Lars This alternate Lars originated in a timeline where Lars couldn't get over his and Erin's breakup, and as a result Erin failed to enter the session and died to the meteor. This caused the Mack of that timeline to become unstable and kill Lars. Alpha Lars traveled to this timeline using the Stifled Sneeze and stole this Lars's outfit, but quickly left after seeing what had happened there. The Alternate Mack brought this Lars to the alpha timeline with his own Stifled Sneeze, where it was unintentionally prototyped with Emmy's sprite, thus becoming Larssprite. Doomed Lars This Lars's backstory is currently unexplained. He appeared in the alpha timeline at Erin's house shortly after she entered to protect Alpha Lars's dream self from Macksprite. He used a fraymotif to send Macksprite to Skaia, and then promptly died, due to a choice his denizen had proposed to him previously. After his untimely death, Erin and Dell held a funeral for this Lars at the Forge. Relationships Kroblanco Lars was receptive to Kroblanco's advances towards friendship in Act 3, and played Dungeons of Sunnydale with him to strengthen their bond. After becoming insanely happy and going on a quest for treasure, Lars was excited to talk to Kroblanco to whole time, sharing his thoughts and inviting him for ice cream. He got sad when Kroblanco didn't reply, to the point where it negated the super happiness. When Lars was having a breakdown after speaking to Mummu, Kroblanco was the one he went to to talk about it. Later on, in search of Laraminia, Kroblanco talks with Theremina about his interests until he gains the Headset. He immediately festers Lars, and tells him that he would like to go and get ice cream with him, responding with a red 777 (the phoenix language for romance) and Theremina then congratulates Kroblanco on his "date" with Lars. Throughout Act 5, we see them holding hands in a flash, and when questioned if Lars was hanging out with his 'boyfriend', he responded with "...Yes." The page after shows them smiling and holding hands, and it's confirmed that they're dating. Erin Tiamaz Her and Lars dated in the past, but broke up. During Hexane, Lars is still not over their breakup, but tells himself that he doesn't want to talk to her because she's not over their breakup and he doesn't want to hurt her anymore. After watching her die, he is able to bring himself to connect as her server player to prevent that. Afterwards, he later concedes that he should make an effort to talk to her, but still tries to be aloof when doing so. Nina Skulut Lars is very close to Nina and sees her as a sister (which she technically is). They seem to frustrate each other a lot, like siblings do, but are perfectly happy to go on awesome adventures with each other. Emmy Miller Lars and Emmy seem to be very good friends. They talk to each other a lot and share things about each other frequently. Dell Talton Lars believes that he and Dell are in an everlasting rivalry, and as such tells himself that he CAN'T STAND Dell. The fact that they once dated and broke up in the past is probably responsible for this, given how Lars reacts to breakups. Mack Swallow Lars is friends with Mack, but Lars has become wary of Mack ever since witnessing Macksprite's homicidal tendencies. Other Phoenixes When Qamarkino was festering Lars about his problems with Erin, Lars was willing to answer his questions, but eventually got annoyed by him. Laraminia also talked to him once but Lars just ended up confused by her monologues. Gallery 7c1Z6.gif 00225.png 00453.gif 00847.gif 01106.gif 01376.gif 01404.gif 01801.gif 01875.gif 02067.gif 02078.gif 02172.gif 02250.gif 02478.gif 02643.gif 02707lars.png ImEYTWk.gif blub.gif Trivia *Lars's symbol is a recolor of Bern Junichi's symbol from Scratchproof. Category:Hexane kids Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Time Players Category:Heirs